


Death, Revenge, and the Dreaded First Love

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Atem is Yugi's big brother, Child Neglect, Denial of Feelings, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Dom!Marik, Hugs, Living Together, M/M, Masturbation, Misunderstandings, Murder, Past Child Abuse, Revenge, Role Reversal, Ryou is Bakura's Twin, Ryou walks in on Bakura a lot, Someone cross dresses at some point, Sub!Bakura, YGOTAS personalities attempted, partners in crime, psychoshipping, theifshipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7583077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bakura only had Ryou and for as long as he could remember that had been enough for him, but with this Egyptian foreigner, Marik, things start to change. The lives of Bakura and Ryou begin to twist and turn when everything becomes so different from what they once believed. Who is Marik and what is he doing here? Bakura knows for sure there is no way he's ever going to fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death, Revenge, and the Dreaded First Love

**Author's Note:**

> I never really was into Marik/Bakura when I first watched Yugioh most likely because I was a little child but thanks to LittleKuriboh (the wonderful creator of YGOTAS) I am now a huge theifshipper. I don't know if I should be thankful or sad. Anyways, as I've become a bit obsessed I needed to let go some of my feelings.

Bakura was feared among his peers as a man who would do anything for a reasonable price; from stealing a test’s answer sheet to (some even heard) killing someone. Of course, as it was Bakura, no one could find any proof of such things. The only people who would ever bother with him were people who wanted something from him (although most would come up to him shaking and half ready to pee themselves) and his twin brother Ryou. They were identical and often times than not there would be some guy either trying to sleep with him or pick a fight; it wasn’t until Ryou burst into tears or an angry glowing aura erupted from behind him that they’d realized their mistake and by then it’d already be too late.

Many rumors surrounded Bakura and because he didn’t particularly care about them they’d almost always escalate into something ridiculous. “I heard that Bakura isn’t actually human but an ancient Egyptian God from the past that took the same form as Ryou to assimilate into humanity so that he can one day kill us all.” It was rumors like those that truly amused Bakura and sometimes he’d play them out. Not much was actually known about him besides his temper and that he was undoubtedly and unashamedly gay.

However, whether for better or for worse the day that Bakura met Marik would change all of their lives.

It had been a particularly hot day that summer and Bakura and Ryou decided to take a walk to the electronic store to escape the sweltering absurdity of their 2nd floor apartment. Their A.C had finally given out after working hard every day to bring cool air to every room of their home. The loud roar of a motorcycle attacked their ears and they turned to watch it pass them; except that it hadn’t. It was a dark skinned foreigner with an over the top smile on his face. Ryou smiled back waiting for the boy to speak.

Bakura stared at the blond scowling, but his head was malfunctioning. ‘An angel’, was a thought that Bakura would deny his entire life before taking to the grave. He was never the romanticist type and NEVER fantasized about falling in love or any other girly crap. He hated but didn’t love. Occasionally, emphasis on occasionally, when he was rather frustrated he’d find someone for a quick shag. However as he looked on at the boy (who appeared to be the same age as him) and listened to his voice that was far deeper than he’d imagine, he felt strange.

“Do you happen to know where this hotel is?” He asked holding up an ad; it almost appeared to Bakura that he was shinning and it made him want to shank himself.

Ryou must have been giving him directions because words were coming out of his little brother’s mouth but Bakura was far too mesmerized by the blond to actually pay attention to what he was saying.

The motorcycle boy was nodding but his face was contorted in confusion which Ryou had not caught onto. Bakura was torn between wanting to stare at the boy forever and getting rid of him as soon as possible. Perhaps out of sheer adrenaline Bakura ripped the paper out of the foreigner’s hand, quickly turned it over, and scribbled the directions out before shoving it back into the boy’s hands. He stared at the piece of paper as if it were alien before the gears in his head slowly began turning. A smile of what appeared to be pride reached his lips and he looked back up at the twins bellowing out a thank you then as quickly as he stopped beside them he was off; the purring of the motorcycle following after him.

Immediately Bakura felt the lack of his presence on his heart and only hoped that the strange feeling would leave him.

His brother turned to him with a grin plastered to his face. “What the bloody hell are you staring at?” Bakura yelled out irritated.

“You.” Ryou answered smugly.

 “I can see that. Stop making that face you’re giving me the creeps.”

 Ryou’s grin formed into a pout. “You’re a wanker.” He told his brother matter-of-factly. Bakura huffed at the insult and crossed his arms.

 “Shouldn’t you be telling me not to be “a bloody asshole”, like you usually do?”

 Ryou laughed and Bakura was starting to get seriously self-conscious. Had his brother somehow become physic? If so, it was going to get increasingly more awkward around him. Of course Ryou couldn’t actually read Bakura’s mind but there really wasn’t a need for him to. For 16 years the twins had practically been glued to the hip and Ryou could easily read his brother.

 “What?”

 “Nothing, let’s just get the fan and go home.” Ryou grabbed Bakura’s arm and dragged him.

~

School sucked. Bakura hated it. He hated the people, the small uncomfortable desks, sitting in a classroom for so long, and having to listen to his teachers drone on about things he hadn’t the patience to pay attention to. Ryou on the other hand, loved school. He enjoyed learning new things and spending time with his friends. Ryou told Bakura the reason he couldn’t enjoy the learning experience was because he hadn’t any friends of his own and even went as far as to try to get himself transferred into his class but to no avail.

There was a noticeable empty bubble around Bakura. Every seat near his was vacant. Although Bakura explained that he liked the space, Ryou complained that it was wrong and that his classmates shouldn’t be ostracizing him. He asked his brother’s homeroom teacher to move some of the students next to him, but she had told him that she didn’t want to push them into a position they would be uncomfortable in. With which Ryou indignantly called her a “sod” in front of her class earning him for the first time a detention. Bakura had busted out laughing with pride in his little brother; he too was given a detention but it was worth it to see his teacher’s face red with anger. Ryou hadn’t regretted his outburst; he believed it was well deserved.

“She’s not supposed to treat her students any differently, yet she treats you like trash. She can give me detention all she likes but it won’t change what she is.” Ryou told Bakura in frustration. The care that Ryou constantly bestowed upon Bakura made him happier than he’d like to admit and he couldn’t help but feel undeserving of such a brother.

That had been months ago, but every time Bakura’s homeroom teacher walked by Ryou he gave her the most smug smile a sweet guy like him could manage and she smiled back with the force of a thousand angry cats. Anyone who happened to look their way would assume they were being courteous to one another, the fact it was far from that, amused Bakura.

“Today we have a special transfer student from Egypt!” Bakura’s teacher exclaimed. She was by far more excited about a new student than Bakura was. He couldn’t help but feel bothered by the fact that there was someone else that was most predictably going to get on his nerves. New students always do. Resigned he took to taking a nap. “His name is …” The teacher was cut off by a booming voice.

“Marik Ishtar!” Bakura’s head shot up; he recognized that voice. “You’re very welcome for gracing you all with my presence.” Marik laughed and Bakura’s heart almost stopped. Marik also seemed to recognize him as he looked specifically at him and smiled. Of course, that could have been Bakura’s mind screwing with him.

The other student’s appeared to have taken a liking to him quickly, laughing pleasantly at his energetic nature. The teacher, who seemed to just at the moment realize his rather suggestive attire, frowned deeply at Marik. Bakura recalled he had worn something similar the day before although it was made of leather and his pants had been tighter. Both shirts left his midriff showing and caused fantasies to run rampant in Bakura’s head. “Where’s your uniform?” She asked thoughtfully.

“My sister ordered a size too small.” He explained pouting. Bakura couldn’t imagine what difference there would be between what Marik was wearing now and his unfitting uniform. Either way Bakura was going insane.

 “I understand, please try to get that figured out as soon as possible. For now try dressing in an appropriate fashion.”

Marik’s expression told Bakura that he hadn’t understood that his style of choice was what she had been refereeing to. He wondered if perhaps Marik was only a pretty face and nothing else. However, Bakura could care less about his intellect once the teacher asked him to find a seat and he had walked directly towards Bakura. He sat at the right of him, gracing him with a smile that Bakura thought would be the end of him.

Their teacher outright gasped at his choice. “Perhaps, you’d enjoy the window seat in the back.” She explained. ‘Way to set an example.’ Bakura thought sarcastically.

The blond shook his head still smiling at Bakura. “This spot here will do just fine.”

She simply nodded and moved on calling up the class president.

Marik leaned over closer to Bakura to whisper. Bakura hoped his unsteady breaths were unnoticeable. “I’m glad we’re in the same class. I was able to get to the hotel with no problems thanks to you and you’re brother.” Bakura nodded. “What’s your name?”

“Bakura.” He told him thankfully regaining his voice. It would be a miracle if Bakura made it through the day; especially with Marik singing out his name like he was.

 “That’s a funny name.” He concluded.

“You’re annoying.” Bakura told him trying to get the boy to stop breathing hot air on his face. His breath smelled faintly of sweets and mint toothpaste. Strangely enough rather than get angry at the insult, he laughed almost inaudibly

“Everyone can have their own opinion. Of course, yours is wrong, but you can still have it.” Marik explained before moving to sit back up. For the first time ever, there existed a person in which Bakura wanted. He couldn’t help but think he’d give up anything to be able to kiss him.

                     

**Author's Note:**

> Hope those who've read this enjoyed it and please stay tuned for future chapters. I plan to fully express Bakura and Marik's sweet sweet hatred.


End file.
